


I'd Still Choose You

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.<br/>These, our bodies, possessed by light.<br/>Tell me we'll never get used to it." </p><p>- Richard Siken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Still Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://deanwinchestersaprettyboy.tumblr.com) :)

I see how the sunlight caresses your skin and gives it golden hues. You admire as the rays penetrate my own vibrant emeralds and turn them into whisky coloured opiates.

The cool breeze from the open balcony window does not dispel the furnace that has been alighted in our hearts as we lie here.

Lie here in the aftermath of mapping constellations into the contours of each others skin. Fingerprints leaving behind indentations on your hips as smooth grazes left my own limbs arching for more.

Now though, as we lay tangled in an endless labyrinth of our limbs and our lives; we confess. Before the inevitable end, we confess whispered secrets and soothing promises. Truths that could never be spoken out loud lest they shatter the beautiful lie we have built a fortress of.

My calloused fingertips slide down your beautiful, pale face and angled jaw with as much love as can be physically expressed and I whisper into kind eyes.

_"We've been through much together, you and I."_

You smile.

It's one of those smiles you're lucky to come across a few times in your life. And when you have the pleasure of seeing it, you know what it means. What it makes you feel.

It means your feelings are understood. It's understood why we cannot be. Why your silent prayers can never be accepted, even as they spill over into desperate whispers into the darkness of every night. Why the ignorance of this world forbids our indulgence and throws our love to waste!

_Love._

Huh.

Is that what this was?

Our time spent together, the affection bartered, the secret smiles we exchanged when we happened to be in the company of others.

I asked you once what it was like to have laid eyes upon the magnificence of the universe. To have seen something so incomprehensible.

You found my inquisition strange.

In turn, you asked why I could not feel the rage of the supernovas in my synapses.

Or the excitement of the fizzling comets in my fingertips.

Or the stunning stars you saw in my eyes.

Or the pulsing Sun that beat in the place of my heart.

You asked how it was possible for me not to know that you had hidden the entirety of the universe... inside me.

I did not know what to say to you.

I have always known what to say but when it comes to you it seems easier to drown in my words. To suffocate in my promises.

But we are nearing the end. We hear the crashing thunder and feel the darkening skies; the heavens closing and hell rising up to meet us. I want you to know.

I _need_ you to understand.

Understand that I would do it all again.

Fight. Die. Survive. If it meant that I could have one more, just  _one_  more night with you.

Because you know that even though I've never had a choice.

"I would  _still_ choose you."


End file.
